Por si Acaso te Pierdo
by Scarpan D
Summary: una mirada, por si acaso te pierdo un beso, por si acaso te pierdo... pero debes saberlo One shot RonLuna


_¬¬ Lo sé, lo sé!!!!, ningun personaje me pertenece¿y que?, ni que me los fuera a comer... por cierto¿a que sabran?._

* * *

**POR SI ACASO TE PIERDO**

**By Yae**

_Descubrió que el panorama nocturno era exquisito cuando se disfrutaba en solitario, aunque últimamente todo lo hacía en solitario, suspiro, cansado de la vida, aburrido de todo aquello que creyó que le traería la felicidad, si hubiese sabido que la fama y el reconocimiento no eran tan grandiosos como pensaba,… se habría esforzado más por agradarle a sus amigos por lo que era y no por lo que quería ser, no habría peleado tanto con Harry, y tampoco con Hermione… estaba seguro, que de haber sabido lo insípida que era la fama, se habría hecho más fuerte por el simple hecho de superarse a si mismo, y lo habría logrado, porque gracias a eso ahora no era el mismo chico débil de hace un año, demasiado tarde… demasiado tarde para su padre, demasiado tarde para sus hermanos… demasiado tarde para él mismo…_

_Miro el cielo__ con nostalgia y por alguna razón la luna pareció iluminarlo de lleno, como si lo observara…_

-Parece que le agradas… Ronald- _la voz de la chica lo obligó a girarse_

-¿Eso crees?- _susurró con cierto aire divertido, ella tenía ese efecto en él_

-Si…- _Respondió ella y le sonrió _–es como…-

-si te mirara- _dijeron al mismo tiempo y la chica rió divertida_

_Hace tiempo que él le había confesado lo inútil que se sentía al ver a su familia, a sus amigos, lo tonto que se sentía al recordar sus 7 años en Hogwards, tratando de ser el héroe, mientras que sus amigos trataban de ayudar, simplemente ayudar…_

-Me he comportado como un niño…- _dijo Ron en tono bajo, tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó _–un niño muy ton…-

-muy lindo- _dijo ella con tono decidido_

-Trataba de ser un Héroe-

-Tratabas de Ayudar-

-Buscaba la Fama-

-No… Buscabas la Felicidad-

-Quería que todos me admiraran-

-Querías que te vieran, todos lo deseamos…-

-¿incluso tu?- _la miro medio sorprendido_

_Hace tiempo que ella le había confesado lo bien que se sentía estar sola de vez en cuando, disfrutar de la soledad por unos minutos, antes de que los recuerdos tristes y dolorosos llegaran a ti, antes de ponerse nostálgica…_

_Ella asintió _-Yo también soy un ser humano… Ronald- _suspiró_

_Él la observó con concentración, casi tratándose de aprender de memoria su rostro, "por si acaso te pierdo" se dijo a si mismo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro…_

-Yo te veo- _le dijo serio y ella le miró con una sonrisa triste_

-Tratas de hacerme sentir bien- _dijo ella con una seguridad que a él le pareció reprochable_

-Trato de decirte la verdad- _sentenció él_

_Hace dos años él mismo se habría alejado de ella por el simple hecho de que se trataba de ella, hace un año se habría dicho a si mismo loco y habría buscado la manera de no encariñarse… pero ahora, ahora ya no tenía remedio, como le había dicho Hermione alguna vez, él era incorregible, pero no simplemente eso, estaba también incorregiblemente loco, loco por ella… loco por Luna…_

_Ella le miro, aquella seguridad con la que se lo había dicho le hizo dudar por un momento, "tal vez era verdad" pensó, pero luego se negó la posibilidad de darse esperanzas vacías, y tratando de ocultar su tristeza, __le sonrió._

_Él se dio cuenta, ella no le creía…_

-Gracias…- _dijo ella e iba a decir algo más pero él no la dejó_

-Mentirosa- _dijo él y de nuevo aquella seguridad la hizo dudar, iba a preguntar ¿porque?, pero él tomándola por los hombros… la besó._

"_Por si acaso te pierdo" pensó él, y profundizó el beso con la esperanza de llevarse aquel bello recuerdo…_

"_Por si acaso te pierdo" volvió a pensar, y esta vez el miedo se apodero de él, y terminó el beso sin ganas de hacerlo…_

-Yo si te veo…- _susurró –_yo si te veo_- repitió –_te veo, por que te Amo_- dejó escapar al final._

_**"una mirada, por si acaso te pierdo; un beso, por si acaso te pierdo,…pero debes saberlo"**_

-Hace tiempo que te convertiste en Hombre- _le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_

-por ti seria hasta un Perro- _susurró y ella le sonrió divertida luego le beso en los labios con ternura y el sonrió divertido también, ese era el efecto que ella tenía en él…_

_Hace dos años él era un tonto, hace un año era un tonto loco, ahora… ahora seguía siendo un tonto, un incorregible loco, pero sobre todo… un Hombre feliz…_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Yae al habla: **Bueno, ya tiene algo de tiempo ke no escribo, asi que hice este cortito para ustedes, espero ke lo disfruten... Ahora bien, soy mas partidaria de esta pareja ke de Ron/Hermione, pero es ke bueno, Luna Ron se me hace más tierno...

El fic sucede despues de la guerra contra Voldemort, y bueno La familia de ron sufrio algunas bajas que el se reprocha, y Luna, pues se convirtio en su confidente...

Supongo que es todo lo que tengo por decir, ke lo disfruten, ojala les guste y bueno, un Review no haria mal...

Bai!!


End file.
